Mission: Trunks
by Yukimi
Summary: Goku sees Vegeta and Bulma aren't getting together, but that would mean..TRUNKS MIGHT NOT BE BRON! So Goku takes matters into his own hands. What happens when he teams up with his over excitied wife, an annoyed Namek, an imaginative God and a dragon?
1. Default Chapter

****

Mission: Trunks

By moon_goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

****

Prologue 

Bulma was in deep concentration, her eyebrows were closely knitted together and her eyes were determined.

__

Why is this so hard? 

I'm a genius! I can do this!

ChiChi sighed, at least she was getting better. I mean Bulma **_had_** improved, she can now do it for 3 minutes alone without her help.

Still, Bulma had been doing this for 2 **_months_**. Maybe geniuses just weren't made for knitting.

ChChi was almost regretting suggesting the idea in the first place.

****

Flashback:

Goku and Gohan attacked the plates of food as ChiChi served dinner. Bulma sat next to Gohan as she watched father and son eat, sweatdropping slightly. 

5 minutes into the meal, Goku paused.

"Bluma, why aren't you eating?" he asked

ChiChi nodded, "You've been picking at your food for the past 5 minutes. Is it something wrong with my cooking?"

"Oh no!" cried Bluma, "Your cooking's great! It's just….'

"Just what?" asked ChiChi, putting her cop-sticks down, "I know you're here to ask us something important. I mean you don't usually come over alone, if you ever needed anything you'd just call us or ask us to come over, since takes shorter time for Goku to fly me over than for you to fly over here in a car."

"Your right Chi, as usual," sighed Bulma, then she turned to Goku, "Goku, what exactly **_did_** you mean when you said for me to have a healthy baby?"

Goku chocked on his food, before receiving a slap on the back from Gohan, causing the food to fly out off his mouth an onto the floor.

ChiChi sighed, at least it was the floor, not the table.

"Thanks son" Goku smiled

"That's k" Gohan smiled back

Two identical Son family smiles.

"Well?" came Bulma's voice, ruining the happy moment.

Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "I said that?"

His family sweatdropped and Bulma sighed. 

Goku will always be Goku.

"Are you sure there isn't another problem?" asked ChiChi, "I mean you look depressed."

"Well, it's just that my relationship with Yumcha isn't going anywhere," said Bulma, "I don't think I love him anymore.."

ChiChi gasped. "But Bulma! Are you sure?"

"No, it's just that we've grown distant and after hearing what Goku said to me, I realised that I **_really do _**want a baby, a family. I just wish I could be something to bring us closer…"

ChiChi nodded understandingly.

Goku had a weird expression on his face.

"I know!" ChiChi suddenly cried, "Why don't you make him something, with your own hands, to show how much he means to you. He'll be proposing to you in no time!"

Goku chocked again, but he was ignored. Both women had stars in their eyes.

"You really think so Chi?"

"Of cause!"

****

End of Flashback

So ChiChi suggested knitting a scarf. Of cause that was 2 **_months_** ago and Bulma was now almost finished.

Thank Kami. 

Bulma had to come over every day to the little Son house because she kept missing stiches. It's not that ChiChi didn't like Bulma coming over, it was just that she was tied of fixing the various holes that seamed to magically appear every time Bulma touched the knitting needles.

****

The same day. 6pm

The phone in the Son house ran as Goku rushed to answer it.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hi Goku, it's me, Yumcha" came the voice on the other side of the line.

"Oh Hiya Yumcha!" was Goku's cheerful reply

Yumcha winced. How could Goku be **_so_** happy **_all_** the time? 

You see, Yumcha wasn't in the best of moods.

"Goku, I need your help."

"Really? what for?"

"Well Bulma came over today, I think she was trying to give me a surprise…." started Yumcha

__

Probably to give him the scarf she finished today. Thought Goku

"And well….she found me with another girl." finished Yumcha

Goku blinked, "So? ChiChi doesn't mind when I go to Bulma's"

Yumcha tried to keep his voice calm, How could Goku so insensitive? Couldn't he see that this was a painful memory?

"Look Goku, Bulma saw be cheating on her." he stated.

"Ooohhhhh….I see… um… Look Yumcha, thanks for telling me.. I have to go now.. Um.. Byebye.. I'll call you later" And with that Goku hang up.

He wasn't trying to be rude, but his curiosity took over.

__

If Bulma and Yumcha broke up, then Bulma must be really upset. And with Vegeta in the house as well, he might comfort her and then they could fall in love and Trunks would be born!

With that thought in mind, Goku flew off happily in the direction of Capsule Corp. 

Unfortunately, Goku forgot the fact that the Sayain Prince doesn't comfort anybody.

----

Goku winced as he walked through the front door.

The sounds of breaking glass and two angry shouting voices were hurting his sensitive Sayain hearing.

As he neared the living room he heard voices.

"Vegeta I CAN'T fix your damn GR right now! I'm NOT in the best of moods!!"

"I can't CARE about your pitiful human emotions! FIX IT NOW!!"

"GOT TO HELL!!"  
"Been there, done that:"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Take THAT!!"

More sounds of breaking glass.

"Woman, your aim is laughable"

"Well, why don't you stand still and see?"

Goku entered the living room and look at the broken vases on the floor, the self which used to hold four vases was empty. He sweatdroped.

"Look guys.. There's no need to fight.."

"SHUT UP!" came both angry voices of the other two people in the room.

Goku backed away. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dr Briefs.

"Oh hello Dr Briefs, I didn't see you when I came in"

"Oh I was just working on Vegeta's space ship" said Dr Briefs as he lead Goku away from the living room so that they could actually hear each other.

"Vegeta's space ship?" asked Goku

"Yeah, he said something about wanting to train away from earth." answered Dr Briefs

Goku stopped walking and froze.

__

Bulma and Vegeta just looked like they were about to kill each other… and Vegeta wants to train away from earth….. Away from Bulma……and that means…..

……. **TRUNKS MIGHT NOT BE BORN!!!!!**

He's mind screamed at him to take action and so he did.

"Umm… Dr Briefs, I have to go… tell Bulma and Vegeta I said hi." and with that Goku flew off.

__

I'm going to need some help putting this one together, I promised Trunks I wouldn't tell anyone. But I can still team up with those who already know. ^-^ 

Thought Goku.

****

Author's Notes:

I've got a ideas about plans Goku could put into action.

But you guys can give me ideas too!

I need them!

REVIEW!!!

So, what'd you think?

Love it? Hate it?


	2. Chi Chi makes a discovery!

Mission: Trunks! By moon_goddess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 1 Chi Chi makes a discovery!  
  
".so, can you help me?" Goku asked hopefully.  
  
"Of cause, but what to do." said the namekian God thoughtfully.  
  
Goku had flown to Kami's lookout to seek help in his new mission. Kami was god, so naturally he knew about Trunks and being god did have it's advantages.  
  
Piccolo sat away from the two. A vein visibly popping out of his head. Apparently his sensitive ears could still clearly hear the conversation, despite the distance. It was interrupting his meditation.  
  
Poor Piccolo.  
  
Kami smiled, actually it looked a bit like a smirk, but Goku didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I have an idea Goku, I'm not sure if it will work. I'll contact you if I decide to take action."  
  
Goku blinked, he had an idea already?  
  
"Ok, sure! Thanks again Kami!" "Well I better go, Chi Chi'll be mad if I'm later." Both shuttered at the idea.  
  
If you looked closer, you could also see Piccolo wince ever so slightly.  
  
Yes, everyone was scared of a mad ChiChi.  
  
Just as much as they were scared of a vengeful Bulma.  
  
Yumcha better watch out. ^-^  
  
"Bye Goku" said Kami, watching Goku float, ready to take off.  
  
"Bye Kami! Byebye Piccolo!" Cried Goku and flew off.  
  
Piccolo now had two veins visible.  
  
Kami waited until Goku was out of sight before turning to Piccolo.  
  
"Now Piccolo, I need you to do something for me.."  
  
Yes, poor poor Piccolo.  
  
(AN: Ok, I know Piccolo and Kami didn't get along then, but they just both happen to be at the look out ok?) ----  
  
Mean while at the Son house: "I'm sorry Bulma, but Goku is still out.." said Chi Chi into the phone.  
  
"I couldn't believe I was so rude. I suppose I was just angry at Yumcha for cheating on me. And Vegeta.. that jerk, just made things worse." Came Bulma's voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"I still can't believe Yumcha, that bastard.. How could he!" cried Chi Chi  
  
"Actually I'm not that hurt, just shocked. I think my pride was the only thing that was hurt. I just don't really care about what Yumcha does anymore. I was going to break up with him anyway."  
  
"But that scarf." started Chi Chi  
  
"Was going to be a gift. Something to symbolize all those years we spent together." Finished Bulma  
  
"Oh, I see. Then it's not that bad"  
  
"But I'm still a bit disappointed though. I mean it doesn't look like I'm going to be having a baby anytime soon." Bulma joked half-heartedly.  
  
"Don't worry, your time will some. But babies are just so adorable!" squealed Chi Chi, stars in her eyes. Obviously thinking about Gohan as a baby.  
  
"Yeah.. I wonder what my baby would look like.." said Bulma  
  
"Like you of cause! Blue hair and blue eyes!" cried Chi Chi excitedly.  
  
"I don't know, I mean dad had purple hair and mum's blonde. But blue eyes are still a great possibility, everyone in my family has had blue eyes" said Bulma thoughtfully. (AN: Is that true?? -_-; ) "Besides now that my relationship with Yumcha has ended, who know when I'll have a ba.."  
  
But Chi Chi had already tuned out.  
  
Purple hair.. Blue eyes.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"A boy from the future?" asked Chi Chi  
  
"Yep!" cried Gohan.  
  
"Did he tell you anything about the future?" asked Chi Chi  
  
"Not really, dad was the only one he really talked to" said Gohan  
  
Goku and Gohan had just returned home after meet Trunks for the first time. Chi Chi had been thrilled to see Goku back and cooked up a meal large enough to serve a whole army. (AN: No wonder they need money..)  
  
The small family were now seated in the lunge room after dinner. Gohan was telling Chi Chi about the mysterious boy from the future. Goku sat, listening quietly.  
  
"So, what did he look like?" asked Chi Chi  
  
"That the weird thing! He had purple hair and blue eyes and he could turn Super Saiyan!" cried Gohan  
  
"A Saiyan with purple hair and blue eyes?" repeated Chi Chi  
  
"Yeah, I remember Vegeta saying once that all Saiyans have either black or dark brown hair and eyes. And the only exception is that the royal family's hair are sometimes tinted with red."  
  
"Oh, so that means this boy is not fully Saiyan.." mused Chi Chi  
  
None of the two noticed Goku looking slightly blue.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Suddenly it hit her and Chi Chi waited patiently for Bulma to finish her sentence.  
  
".and you know he used nearly all the money he won in baseball to buy a new car, so when I left his apartment after seeing him with that bimbo I went to parking lot. And you know what? The idiot didn't even lock his car! Ha! So I opened the door and used my pocket knife to slash his leather covered seats!" laughed Bulma (AN: Ok, Bulma carries a pocket knife around. That's why they're call pocket knifes, for you to carry them in you pockets!. okok, ignore me.. she just happens to carry one ok?)  
  
Chi Chi winced.  
  
Jeez, you'd almost feel sorry for the bastard.... Almost  
  
"um.. Bulma, just out of curiosity, what would be call your baby, when you have one?" asked Chi Chi  
  
"Well, if it was a boy, I'd call him Trunks. If it was a girl then I'll name her Bra. Following family tradition of cause" giggled Bulma  
  
"Well Bulma, I'd better go." Said Chi Chi  
  
"Oh, well ok. Tell Goku I'm sorry. It's just that Vegeta and I were having a bad fight and I was in a bad mood already from the breakup. I really didn't mean to shout at him. I didn't think Goku would be upset, but dad said Goku left so suddenly and...."  
  
"Okok, I know" joked Chi Chi, "I'm sure Goku's not mad, I mean Goku just doesn't get mad."  
  
The two shared a laugh and said their good byes.  
  
---  
  
When Goku got home, he found a smirking Chi Chi waiting for him.  
  
"So.." she started, "Did Trunks tell you anything interesting about his parent?"  
  
Goku paled.  
  
----  
  
Mrs Briefs stared at the letter in her hands. She saw Dr Briefs coming out of the house can called out to him.  
  
"Dear, come look at this!"  
  
She handed him the letter and he read the first few lines out loud:  
  
Dear Mr and Mrs Briefs Congratulations! You have won two tickets for a 7 day vacation to Tai Land! Your tickets are enclosed..  
  
The two stared at each other.  
  
"Did you enter a competition dear?" asked Mrs Briefs  
  
"I don't think so.."  
  
  
  
Next chapter: Mission: Trunks starts! With the first plan put into action! Who sent the tickets to Dr and Mrs Briefs? What is Goku going to do now that Chi Chi knows? What is Kami making Piccolo do?  
  
Author's Note: So, did you like it?? Review please and tell me your idea! 


	3. A True Complement

**A true complement**

**Chapter 2  
Mission: Trunks**

"Don't you think it's suspicious dad?" asked Bulma, "I mean you just received a letter yesterday saying you won a competition you never entered and the flight to Thai land leaves today." 

"Of cause," smiled Dr Briefs, "But a holiday's a holiday. Besides we'll never find out if we don't go." 

Bulma sighed.

_*Whatever. I just hope you know what you're doing*_

Bulma stood at the front door, talking to her father while Mrs Briefs waited happily in the car. 

"Well we'd better be off," said Dr Briefs, kissing his daughter on the forehead, 

"Don't want to miss flight" 

Dr and Mrs Briefs got in the car and waved Goodbye to Bulma as they flew off. 

(AN: They have flying cars remember?) 

_*I have a bad feeling about this*_ thought Bulma. 

------

Piccolo suppressed his ki and sneaked into Vegeta's room. Vegeta was in the gravity room and Bulma was down stairs, say googbye to her parents. This was the perfect timing. 

He pulled out a bunch of pictures Goku's wife had given him and set to work with a frown on his face. 

_*Why am I doing this? This is so absurd, what does it matter to me if Vegeta and Bulma don't get together? I don't see how doing this would help the situation anyway.*_

Of cause it did matter, if they didn't get together Trunks wouldn't be born and they did owe him for warming them about the androids. 

_*Kami, I hope you're listening. When I get my hands on you, your going to pay for making me do this*_

------ 

Kami's lookout:

_*Kami, I hope you're listening. When I get my hands on you, your going to pay for making me do this*_

Kami suddenly looked a little nervous. 

Popo sighed. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it Kami-sama. I mean you ARE god after all." 

"Of cause," smiled Kami, " I know that, but I might need to avoid Piccolo for a while just to make sure. 

------

Bulma walked slowly up the stairs, heading towards her room. She couldn't get her mind off the free tickets. It was like she had a sixth sense warning her that something was going to happen, something bad. 

She slapped herself on her forehead, of cause! This was a disasters, now she was stuck with Vegeta... ALONE! As if anything good could ever happen from that!

Bulma lazily opened her closest, deciding to change and go out. Maybe shopping would do the trick? Shopping always took her mind off things and made her happy.

Unfortunately what she saw made her scream. Her parents were gone, she took a deep breath, only one person could be responsible for this..

**_"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**

---

Vegeta walked calmly out of the gravity room. He was going to grab some water from the kitchen when..

**_"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**

Vegeta covered his ears. 

_*What the..?!*_

Bulma's screech pierced his eared. Looking up, he saw her, face flushed, leaning out of her balcony with a murderous look on her face. He chuckled inwardly.

_*This should be fun*_

--

The Son house:

"Can we go now?" pleaded Chichi

Goku sigh, trying to avoid eye contact with his wife. He knew that if he looked into her puppy dog eyes, he would automatically give in.

"Not yet Chi. We have to wait until they're both inside the house and the shield in on before we leave. Other wise Vegeta will sense us. Even if I suppress my ki, he will still be able to sense you." explained Goku

Chichi sighed, _*So close.. wait! did Goku just explain something to me??*_

"Goku! I didn't know you were this smart!" cried Chichi

Goku laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually Chi.. Kami was the who told me not to go until he did his part"

"..."

---

Bulma fumed as Vegeta ignored her and walked through the front door. She notice however, that his armour and suit were either torn or ripped at various places.

_*Looks like I'll have to get him new ones*_

She thought crossly, trying to keep a smirk from her face. Finally, she resorted to slapping herself on the forehead to keep her eyes from wandering.

_*Naughty Bulma!*_ she scowled herself, _*This is Vegeta! VEGETA!!*_

---

Meanwhile Piccolo let himself out off the house from a window and walked away. He still couldn't fly because of his suppress ki.

---

Kami smirked. Piccolo had left the house, that left Bulma and Vegeta alone. It was his turn. He held his wooden staff high, closing his eyes in concentration.

---

Vegeta frowned as he felt something, but it was gone as suddenly as it came. He decided to leave it be, the androids weren't going to be here yet, beside it didn't really feel _evil_.. 

He was met by an angry Bulma as he entered the lounge room.

"What do you want woman?" he demanded rudely

"What did you do with my clothes, Vegeta?" she asked back, hands on hips.

Vegeta stared back at her, what was she talking about?

"You and your clothes are no concern of mine." 

"My clothes are GONE!! What did you do with them?" she demanded

"I didn't DO ANYTHING with your clothes, nor would I what to. Find someone else to bother!" and with that Vegeta turned back towards the door. Obviously coming into the house wasn't a good idea, perhaps he should just forget about the water and continue his training.

Bulma frowned. Vegeta was right, it's not like he's the type of person to be stealing cloths. Besides, all her underwear were still there, untouched. It wasn't like the work of a male. (AN. Sorry Piccolo! But Piccolo's asexual right?)

"WHAT THE F*@%!?"

Bulma snapped out of her thoughts are she saw Vegata trying to open the door without success. She laughed, the almightily prince of Saiyans couldn't open a door! 

"What's wrong Vegeta? Having troubles?"

"Shut up woman! If I can't open this door then it can't be a good thing to you either, check the windows."

Bulma shrugged and went to the closest window, which was open. 

"AHH!!! OH MY GOD!!"

Vegeta visibly winced.

"Quit shrieking!" 

"But Vegeta!, come look!"

Vegeta sighed and walked towards the window.

"Shit!"

There was nothing but endless yellow outside. Bulma reached out with her hand, but was grabbed back by Vegeta. She opened her mouth, but was silenced by Vegeta's look. He took a spoon from the table and reached out with it. As soon as the spoon touched the yellow, it started to melt. Bulma gasped and touched her own hand. 

"um.. thanks.." she stumbled.

Vegeta just ignored her and walked upstairs, towards his room. Bulma sighed, what else did she expect? For him to say "It was my pressure, to protect you..?" She laughed imagining the words coming out of Vegeta's mouth.   
  
Her musings were cut short when a loud: "WHAT THE F*%@" came from Vegeta's room. 

Bulma raced upstairs, wanting to see what had happened. Vegeta's clothes, like hers, were gone. All that was left was a pair of blue boxer shorts with yellow ducks on it. Despite herself, Bulma cracked up laughing. 

Vegeta sent her a glare. He had no choice, his clothes were gone and the ones he was wearing now were falling apart. He took the shorts and headed for the shower, shutting the door in Bulma's face. 

_*Jeez, talk about rude* _

Looking around the room, she saw a small back box, identical to the one she found in her room that morning. It too, have a message on it: "This box will automatically open at 7:30pm."

Going in to the kitchen, Bulma was shocked to find a note on the table, put in place with a knife. She pulled the knife out, with much difficultly, whoever put the knife in was pretty strong and wince at the hole it made on the table. Reading the note, she nearly feel over. Instead, she screamed.

Vegeta was in the shower when he heard the scream, cursing the woman and her screeching voice, he turned off the water. As he entered the kitchen, a note was shoved at him by Bulma. 

If she wasn't trying so hard to control her blush, she would have laughed at the scene of Vegeta in his blue and yellow duck boxers. It seems that Vegeta hadn't dried himself off properly and a top-less, and slightly wet prince was more than Bulma could handle. 

Vegeta stared at the note, who the F*@% would write this shit? 

The note read:

_A complement from the heart, _

_Is a complement indeed._

_With those words of truth,_

_You will be freed._

---

Goku picked Chichi up and took off.

"Hurry Goku! I don't want to miss the action!" giggled Chichi

_-Goku?-_

"Huh?" asked Goku out loud.

Chichi looked at him, puzzled, "I didn't say anything"

_-Goku, this is Kami. You don't need to go to C.C to see what's happening. Come to the lookout-_

"Ok." said Goku and changed directions.

"Huh? Goku? where are we going?" asked Chichi

"Kami says to go to the lookout."

Chichi sighed, "It better be good, I'd HATE to miss anything"

Goku sweatdropped. 

---

They were greeted by Mr Popo upon arrival.

"This way, inside that room" pointed Mr Popo, "I have to check on the pop-corn"

"Pop-corn?" asked Chichi, 

Goku shrugged and entered the room. Chichi squealed in delight as Goku quickly covered his eared. An entire wall had the scene inside Capsule Corp. It was like a cinema. The arm chairs were even set out. Chichi grabbed Goku and dragged him to the chairs. She took the seat next to Kami and Goku sat at her other side. 

"Now, isn't this better than going to Capsule Corp.?" asked Kami

"Oh yes! Much better!" said Chichi stars in her eyes, watching the figures of a blushing Bulma and an angry Vegeta in her designer duck-boxers on the wall-like-screen. 

"Popo is fixing up the pop-corn, it shouldn't be long now." 

----

The First Plan:  
A True Complement.

Originally Kami came up with the plan, but after Chichi found out about the mission, she decided immediately to get involved. As you can see, some parts of the plan are clearly Chichi's work.

The Plan so far:

Part One:

Get Bulma and Vegeta alone.  
Kami sent tickets to Dr and Mrs Briefs, sending them off the Thai Land.  
And a shield was set up to stop them from leaving the house.   
Wasn't it dangerous? You ask. What if Bulma's hand had gotten burnt?  
Well, you see. They have sensu beans. Besides, Goku was positive that Vegeta would stop Bulma from hurting herself. Don't ask me why.

Part Two:

Attraction.  
Piccolo was sent to remove all of the cloths from Bulma and Vegeta's rooms. Why Piccolo?  
Because he can produce clothes. Chichi provided picture of clothes she wanted and had Piccolo produce them.   
The Boxers were of cause Chichi's idea. There is more, just wait and see.

Aim:  
The aim is to have either Bulma or Vegeta give a true complement to the other. 

Sorry for the later upgrade.  
School's been really busy.

Please Review! ^-^


End file.
